Tenchi Muyo: The First Christmas
by Geor-sama
Summary: My version of the First Masaki Christmas. Happy Hoildays, enjoy


****

The First Christmas

By Georsama

Snow laid heavy on the ground, a pure white blanket muffling all noise. The air was cold so that any breath would hang in the air, and no beast dared stir itself from it's warm den where it held its winter slumber. Well, except for one, but really he didn't have much of a choice.

He was a young man, with short black hair with a short ponytail, his coca colored eyes shone with befuddlement and resignation. He was bundled up heavily in several winter coats and a wool cap, his cheeks were red from the cold air and his breath rose up into the air. In his right hand he held an axe tightly. 

How had they convinced him to go get the Christmas tree? That was what he was trying to figure out, one minute he was sitting there drinking, nice, warm tea, and then the next, he was being shoved out of the housed, bundled up and told he was to get the tree. 

Scratch why I'm out here, he thought to himself, how did they find out about Christmas? He frowned coming to the only two possible answers, his grandfather and his father. Tenchi had went through all the trouble of keeping them in the dark about Christmas and then those two go and tell them. 

He stopped, and sighed, his feet buried in the snow. He did not want five, no six he had forgotten Ryo-ohki, alien women knowing about this Earth custom. He shuddered to think what they would do trying to get him a present, especially Ryoko. 

Sighing he looked around and spotted a good sized pine tree, he was glad that his grandfather had decided that a section of pine trees would be nice for Christmas. He pulled his foot free from the snow and walked towards it. 

A few chops and this should fall over easily, then all he'd have to do is figure out how to drag it home. Sighing he gripped the handle of the axe and whispering an apology to the tree pulled back to swing. 

The axe blade whistled through the air, aimed that trunk, when a shriek rent the air, causing him to spin and the axe to fly out of his hands and soar off into the forest. "LORD TENCHI NO!!!!!!!!!!!" 

He looked at the owner of the voice, they two where heavily bundled. Her violet eyes looked horrified at the sight she had just scene. She started towards him tripping as she went talking in a loud voice. "What do you think you were doing? Honestly, you were going to chop a tree down, such is not the way of a Juraian lord." 

Tenchi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Miss Aekea, its what these trees are for." He glanced behind her and saw Sasami, with Ryo-ohki perched on her head, Mihoshi and Washu all come lumbering up behind the princess. They all began talking as one and he sighed, then raised an eyebrow, where exactly was Ryoko?

***

Tenchi grumbled as he climbed the ladder, a rope of lights held tightly in his hands. First Aekea and Sasami had been upset with what he was going to do with the tree, so they had forced him to just decorate the tree and let it live. Of course he decided to put off decorating it till the next day or later.

Then his father had mentioned lights on the house and everyone had been very gung-ho about that, but as soon as they found out what that would entail they all disappeared, leaving just him to put them up. His dear father had went off to work. 

He reached the first bedroom window on the second floor and began to string the lights, grumbling, he was by far to distracted and to annoyed to even wonder about Ryoko since he had not seen her all day so far. 

He was leaning way out, putting up the end of the lights when he felt a presence appear behind him. He nearly fell when the warm breath tickled his ear as they whispered to him. "Hello my Tenchi." 

He grabbed the ladder and was holding it tightly, breathing heavily, the near fall scaring him. He watched as Ryoko, smiling, took the end of the Christmas lights he had been trying to put up and floated over putting them in place. 

"Ryoko." 

She turned at the sound of her name and smiled teasingly. "My, my, I guess my voice has a very exciting effect on you doesn't it?" 

Tenchi blushed and shook his head. "I nearly fell." She floated in towards him so her face was inches from his, he had no where to go but down so he was stuck. She ran the tip of tongue along her lips and smiled. "I would have caught you, then I would have..." 

Sadly, she did not get to finish as Aekea had come out, carrying a tray of hot chocolate and yelled his name. Tenchi blinked looked down see the purple haired princess finally spying the ladder and making her way to it. 

When he looked back to Ryoko all he saw was empty air, he let out a sigh of relief. That had definitely been awkward. Aekea was yelling for him again and so with some reluctance he climbed down the ladder. 

***

Tenchi stretched out in his bed under the covers happily. Finally, he thought, I get to be warm. Smiling he laced his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, today hadn't been so bad, he should get into the holiday spirit after all this was going to be the girls first Christmas. 

He closed his eyes chuckling at earlier today when, as they were all gathered around for dinner, Aekea had begun asking about the traditions of Christmas. She had came to the conclusion that Startica and Christmas where the same, although the others were hesitating to point out that Christmas did not include nudity, or planet wide wild parties. 

But Tenchi had to admit, the similarities between the two festivals where quite astonishing. Still Christmas was Christmas and it always would be, Startica was something else entirely. 

He stretched and then rolled over on his side, he needed to get to sleep, tomorrow was the twenty third, only one day till Christmas eve. I'll have to decorate the inside of the house tomorrow, he thought as he yawned and I can't forget the presents. That was the one thing he was not looking forward to. 

He sighed which turned into a yawn and snuggling deeper into his bed, then the day after that...he drifted off to sleep thinking about it, he didn't even care that Ryoko was hovering over him watching. 

***

Tenchi's first semi-conscious thought was how warm he felt. Then once he opened his eyes he found himself buried under at least ten thick blankets. He pushed them off, and stretched, confused about that. This confusion was doubled by the fact that Ryoko was no where to be seen. 

He rose and quiet and dressed, he moved as if the floor was made of eggshells. Whatever she was up to, he was not planning on giving her a chance to start yet another fight over him with Aekea. 

He slid the door open and found the hallway empty, he scratched the back of his head and made his way downstairs. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and blinked, the rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

There was Aekea, stringing popcorn, POPCORN! Sasami was across the room hanging stockings, STOCKINGS! Mihoshi and Washu were, unbelievably, sitting quietly making what appeared to be Christmas cards. 

He muttered something about going insane and promptly left before any of them noticed he was standing there. He was sure he was insane, there was no way they could have been doing that. He closed his eyes and shook his head entering the kitchen. 

He opened his eyes paling considerable when he caught the aroma in the air. Ryoko stood there, ladle in hand standing over a stove, cooking. He gulped, and shot out the back door fast than even he would have thought possible. He reached the forest and stopped, leaning heavily on a tree catching his breath. 

He turned back to look at the house, he had always heard that Christmas was a time for miracles, but until now he had never thought it was true. Ryoko cooking, Mihoshi and Washu making Christmas cards, Sasami putting up stockings and Aekea stringing popcorn. And best of all they were completely ignoring him.

With sudden relief he turned and started up the stairs towards the shrine, he would decorate the tree later, obviously they were going to decorate the house. He wondered idly if they had gotten any presents, then he stopped dead in his tracks. Presents, he had forgotten to get them presents. 

And his dad was at work, he glumly looked around, he was going to have to walk to the bus stop; wait in this freezing weather and hope that he hadn't missed the bus, so that he could buy presents for everyone. 

He shook his head and started off, maybe he would luck out. 

Tenchi indeed did luck out, the bus was just pulling up when he arrived, so with a sigh he climbed aboard and rode it into the city. He mentally tried to figure out what to get each girl, he had only known them for a short time. He knew that he needed to keep the fact that Christmas in Japan was like Valentines day, something that would result in an explosion. 

He thought about Washu, science, that was all he could come up with. He would have to get her something to do with science. Sasami, he would have to get her a doll or something, no need to insult her by buying cook books or anything, or maybe he should, she didn't know that many dishes. Mihoshi, he had no clue, maybe just a detective book or two, she was a cop after all. This left just Aekea, and as much as he was reluctant to include her, Ryoko.

Aekea, she seemed to have refined taste's, she was a princess, so it would obviously have to be something worthy of a princess, the beautiful purple haired princess would be tricky, but he could figure something out. As much as he did like her, he had a little crush on her not that he would let her or anyone know, she had a vain streak so some beauty product would be good probably. 

That just left Ryoko, he knew just about nothing about her. Which startled him, he would have sworn he knew them all, but she was just about a complete mystery to him. He sighed and got off the bus, starting his walk through downtown. He fought his way through the crowded streets and stores, buying what presents he could. 

It was nearly four hours before he was done, he would buy one then have the store wrap it while he went off to the next to find it. When he was done he sat down onto the bus stop bench and checked his bags. 

There was Washu's, he had bought her a small plastic ball that by touching two metal strips simultaneously, allowed your body becomes an electrical path and make the ball to glow and hum. 

And Sasami's, well he had broken down and bought her both a cook book and a complete romance novel set. Mihoshi, he bought her a couple of detective novels like he had planned, Sherlock Holmes no less.

Aekea had received a set of toning lotions, he had spent a long time debating about it, but he had been running out of time so he bought it and once he had them start wrapping it he had started wandering around, trying to find something for Ryoko. He spent nearly an hour looking, but found nothing. It bothered him when he realized just how little he actually knew about her. 

Sighing he had retrieved his last package and made his way to the bus stop, where he now set, looking through his bags. He looked up and shook his head, it looked as if Ryoko wasn't going to get a present for Christmas, he felt in his heart that was wrong but he couldn't think of anything to get her. 

He stood when the bus approached and boarded it, luckily there were very few people riding it so he didn't have any problems. He just hoped that when he got home he could put the presents under the tree and that everyone would leave him alone while he tired to come up with an idea on what to get Ryoko. 

***

Tenchi marveled at the house when he entered, the house was looking cheerful, possibly as cheerful as it ever had in his childhood or at least close to it. The air was warm, not just with fire, but with family. That alone made Tenchi's heart swell, maybe he was going through the motions before, but now that he thought about it, family was what they were. 

He heard them talking in the kitchen and smiled sneaking into the living room. He paused briefly, there was no tree, but in a corner, under a heavily decorated part of the room, sat a stack of gifts. He wondered idly how they had got them, and then thought better about asking and hurriedly walked forward, placing his gifts with the others.

He smiled, maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all. He frowned briefly, wondering what he would do about Ryoko, but then quickly sighed and decided he needed to retreat to his room to figure it out. 

Quietly he made his way up the stairs, leaving the girls talking in the kitchen, he had absolutely no urge to let them know he was home before he figured out the last gift he needed. He entered his room and set at the table, and grabbed a tablet of paper and pencil and began to write. 

He listed everything he knew about Ryoko, it was a short list. She liked Sake, but he was to young to get her any. She liked him but he had no clue about how to give her him without actually giving her him. She liked Sakura blossom but he knew that was impossible gift. 

He ripped the paper out and wadded it up and tossed it away, he was lost about what to get her. He sighed and tried again, and achieved the same list, he threw it away as well. He continued trying, till at last a pile of paper in the garbage can he stared at a blank sheet of paper. 

He was interrupted by Sasami calling everyone to dinner, he stood and sighing left heading to dinner. It was a wonderful meal, she was becoming very talented at cooking, but Tenchi couldn't concentrate to much because Ryoko's present was still eating at him. He handled the conversations at dinner with ease, even though he was distracted. 

He would steal glances at her when he thought it was safe, he would never look at her for longer than a second. He mentally sighed and listened as Ryoko and Aekea both argued over him, he wondered if maybe he was just an excuse to fight. He doubted it, but he did not have much dealings with women so he didn't know. 

Dinner ended with a small explosion this time caused by a machine from Washu that Mihoshi poked with a fork. Tenchi of course took the chance and disappeared from view, he needed to sleep and figure out something. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, he had to figure out something to get Ryoko by then. 

He closed his door, then pausing activated the locking system Washu had installed. He climbed into bed curious, Washu had explained that Ryoko or anyone else for that matter could get into his room without knocking, no matter what they did. But he knew as he closed his eyes and rolled over that Ryoko was finding away. 

He couldn't help but smile as he heard her breathing, he hid it though, no use letting her know that he didn't mind, he just didn't like the fights that happened from it. 

***

Tenchi opened his eyes ever so slightly and was greeted with a very rare sight, Ryoko hung in the air above him, sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and very beautiful when she was a sleep. He slid out of bed, shaking his head clearing it of those thoughts. 

He did however grab his blanket and tossed it over her. She smiled in her sleep and sort of purred before drifting down to lay on his bed. He knelt down and tucked her in then before she woke up and everything blew up in his face, he stood and left. 

It was Christmas eve, time for kindness to everyone, including Ryoko. He walked out into the hallway and looked around, nobody was up and about yet. It was fine with him, he had to decorate the tree. 

He shivered at the thought as he grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes, if he hurried then he could be done there and get his chores at the shrine done. 

He grabbed the tinsel, the ornaments and everything else he'd need and left the house. The snow crunched under his feet as he walked, the sky was slate gray which he knew meant it was about to snow. 

He paused at the tree and looked up at it, the snow on it made it look rather magically. He smiled and hummed a western Christmas carol and began to decorate it. This was fun, he had to climb it to start at the top and work his way back down. 

When he finished he was sweating a little, but it looked even more magically. He smiled and hurriedly made his way from the tree to the shrine, it had taken almost all morning but he was done with the decoration. Just another few hours and he would have the shrine chores down, then he could go home, bath and relax for the day. 

***

Aekea smiled evilly as did the other girls as they looked at the presents. None of them knew where Ryoko was, but they knew Tenchi was off doing chores, which meant the Startica tradition of peeking at presents was to be up held.

They grabbed the presents that Tenchi had bought them, after all, they all already knew what the other had gotten them. Soon the presents were carefully unwrapped, the paper and bows, ready to be used to wrap there gifts once again. 

When they found they're gifts they smiled, giggled, and then talked about it. who had gotten the better present. It was Sasami who realized that Tenchi hadn't gotten Ryoko a present, Aekea perked up and smiled. It was Christmas, but a nasty thought flashed through her mind anyway 'Ha! He didn't even think of her.' of course she knew he probably had, he just had forgotten to put it under the tree.

He always thought about everyone, that was just the type of man he was. Still as she and the others rewrapped their gifts she had to wonder, what had he gotten that miserable space pirate. 

***

Tenchi swept the shrine grounds for what seemed to be the hundredth time, he was to lost in thought to really pay attention. The snow was drifting down lazily, making it an exercise in futility, but yet he continued to sweep. 

Katsuhito was in his office, not that Tenchi minded, as long as his grandfather was in his office he was not driving Tenchi up the wall with some ridicules saying or parable. He grumbled a little and then paused, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. 

He turned and found Ryoko floating behind him, legs crossed, dressed in her blue and gold stripped dress the tail swaying behind her. She had her arms folded and was glaring at him, though he assumed it was in a friendly matter. 

Tenchi quickly spoke up, not liking the silence. "Ohayo Ryoko." 

She didn't respond for a moment, which caused Tenchi to shift from foot to foot. The snow seemed to die off slowly, and finally she spoke. "Tenchi, is there any particular reason you hate me?" 

Tenchi blinked once, then twice, then three times. Hate her? How had she gotten that? He just stared at her blankly for a moment as she continued. "Because I know you haven't gotten me a present, haven't even said Merry Christmas to me. You're avoiding me Tenchi." 

His mind raced, confusion and chaos reigning. He got it under control quickly, it didn't do any good to panic. So instead he lied. "Ryoko, I got you a present." 

She arched an eyebrow, her eyes seeming to soften a little. "Then where is it?" 

Tenchi, both ashamed of lying and finding that he was good at it responded. "I'm not telling. It's a surprise." 

Ryoko smiled at the, reveling her fangs, which set Tenchi on guard. She floated in towards him and then moved around in a circle and spoke looking him up and down. "I see, you know...I'd take you over a silly wrapped box any day." 

Tenchi watched her, then froze as she landed in front of him and moved in enfolding him in her embrace. His face burned, his pulse racing as he felt her press up against him. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered in his ear lightly, which caused him to shiver. "I know that Christmas is a time for lovers." 

With that she kissed his cheek and disappeared, leaving Tenchi utterly bewildered and confused. Ryoko had seemed almost...nice...sweet...human...he wasn't what the word was, but she had not acted like herself at the end of their conversation. 

He sighed and turned to find himself face to face with his grandfather, he dropped the broom and jumped back letting out a startled scream. 

His grandfather cryptic as ever, spoke not paying in mind to his startled grandson. "So what did you get her?" 

Tenchi getting his heart under control walked over and picked up his broom as he answered him. "Nothing." 

His grandfather made a disapproving noise before speaking. "Do not deceive a girl in love, for that is surely the quickest way to lose her." With that profound statement the old man turned and headed back to his office. 

Tenchi stuck his tongue out at his grandfathers back, then promptly received a snowball in the face. He sputtered and saw his grandfather at the office doorway. The old man gave no indication that he had thrown it, but Tenchi knew he had anyway. "Go put up the broom and go home." 

Tenchi didn't respond, he just did as he was told, glad to be away from his mysterious and highly annoying grandfather. 

***

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
'Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Don we now our gay apparel.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la" 

Tenchi smiled as he led his family through the first Christmas carol they'd ever song together. It had taken some time to get the rhythm down, but they sounded good. He looked at each of them, his hear swelling happily with love for them. 

"See the blazing Yule before us.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Follow me in merry measure.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la" 

They continued to sing, although he noted that a few of there voice were starting to slur. A sure sign that somebody had broken out the sake. Not that he objected, it was the holidays they were entitled to have some fun. 

"Fast away the old year passes.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Hail the new ye lads and lasses  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Sing we joyous all together.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
Heedless of the wind and weather.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"

The last part definitely sounded slurred, he smiled and broke away. He didn't want to risk getting cornered by Ryoko with Sake. He discreetly picked up Sasami, who had passed out an hour ago on the couch and carried her up the stairs to her room. 

He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and then disappeared into his room. He had no doubt that the others would open there presents after getting drunk. He had no qualms about that, just meant he would be able to sleep in and enjoy the quiet of the morning after. 

He smiled and slipped into his room, closing the door, making sure to activate the alarm on his door. He changed and then climbed into bed, he hoped that Ryoko would be to hung over to remember her present. 

He could have sworn he had just settled into bed and closed his eyes when he felt the presence of someone hovering over him. He knew who it was without opening his eyes, he was getting quiet used to her scent and to her presence. 

She remained quiet, watching him then finally she poked his forehead and spoke slightly in a slurred voice. "Wakey wakey Tenccchi." 

He opened his eyes and looked up into her golden ones, he couldn't help but smile. She smiled back, a drunk smile, but it was a cute smile anyway. "Hello Ryoko." 

She giggled and seemed to sway in the air. "Know what time it is?"

He shook his head. "No, what time is it?" 

She giggled again. "It's CHRISTMAS!" She shouted the word and Tenchi couldn't help but laugh a little, Ryoko drunk was funny. Besides it was Christmas so he could relax, as long as she didn't' try anything.

He looked out the window and saw nothing but a night sky and then looked at his clock. It was 12:01 am. Christmas technically. 

Ryoko seemed to be lost in some distant thought, so when he spoke she practically jumped even though she was in the air. "So everyone open their presents already?" 

She shook her head and laughed. "Noooo! They all passed out hours ago..." Tenchi smiled and then gulped when Ryoko seemed to sober up quickly, she floated down landing on his lap, her knees straddling him. "So where's my present my Tenchi?" 

Tenchi tensed up but kept from shouting, his mind was far to concerned with what to tell her. She remained quiet watching him, waiting. He finally shook his head and laughed, the sort of laugh a doomed man could. 

She frowned and poked him in the chest starting to move her fingers around his chest. "Come on...you can tell me." She sniffled a little, and Tenchi suddenly realized she was not as somber as she was pretending. 

"Ryoko..." he started but she shook her head and sniffled again. 

"Please Tenchi...I'm not that bad am I?" She sounded like a little child, which caused Tenchi to raise an eyebrow. He was used to her playing tricks, but he was to soft hearted to be immune to them. 

"No, your not. I'm quite fond of you really." He mentally shouted at himself 'stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.' She looked at him, tears in the corner of her eyes. Real tears. 

"Tenchi." That statement held a lot of emotion in it. The young man's mind was still running wildly about her present. 

"Tell me one thing before I give it to you. How long have you been drinking?" He needed to know, his curiosity wasn't going to let that go. 

She sniffled and looked sheepish. "Sinccce day before lasst..." 

Tenchi blinked. She'd been drinking for nearly three days? That was incredible, also bothersome. "Why?" he found himself asking. 

"Becausse, Christmas was..." she shook her head sniffled again and tried to act like herself. "Present, give me my present." and like a little excited child she started to bounce up and down on him, which had interesting effects on him. 

"Alright. But close your eyes." He gave up, he had to give her something. She smiled brightly and complied, squeezing her eyes shut. Tenchi braced himself up and stared up at her, this wouldn't be so bad, she wouldn't remember in the morning, it was the only thing he could give her. 

He sat up, noticing for the first time that she was wearing a party hat with Mistletoe drawn on it. He shrugged that off, he need to get this over with. Ryoko moved slightly as he moved, he reached up cupping her chin and with all of his willpower he kissed her. Soft at first but then harder, he had meant it to be a soft friendly kiss, but passion had come from somewhere with in. 

He could taste the sake on her breath, lips and tongue, he liked it. And how she kissed him back. He broke before he did something really foolish. Ryoko opened her eyes and looked at him dreamily, smiling. "Thank you soooo musssh Tenccchi...." With that she rolled over off of him and feel asleep on the bed. 

Tenchi blinked, not how he had imagined his first kiss affecting someone. Then it dawned on him he had kissed her, he blushed, felt ashamed and at the same time excited and happy. But this would not do, sharing the same bed with her. So he quickly covered her with the blanket and left, going to sleep in her make shift room. 

***

Thus this was how the first Masaki Christmas came to an end. Ryoko never breathed a word about the kiss, partly because she thought it was a dream and partly because she treasured the memory above all else. 

Tenchi also never mentioned it, because he didn't want to cause any problems or fights, although secretly sometimes when he would look at her he would think about doing it again. He didn't feel guilty either, after all Christmas was a time for giving. 

Nobody had a clue what happened, which was just find with them. 

But Tenchi realized one important thing: The best gift comes from the heart. Even when you don't know your heart had it in the first place. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Happy Holiday seasons! I hope this was good, I think I might be loosing my touch, but hopefully this was fluffy enough to carry you through Christmas and that you won't notice. Now be nice leave a review otherwise I'll use my direct line to Santa to put coal in your stockings! (Just kidding. I wouldn't abuse that power.)

Happy Holidays,  
Geor-sama  
And his fellow Nekoshippers. 


End file.
